Una esposa desconocida
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: Dos completas extrañas despiertan en un hospital con serias heridas y sin recordar nada de su pasado, sin nadie más con quien convivir forjan una amistad mientras intentan recuperar sus recuerdos u obtener respuestas que les son negadas... ya saben que soy un asco para los summary (Agradecimientos a la fan por la imagen 3)


**Lo logré a tiempo, confieso que por un momento creí que no lo lograría pero aquí esta al segunda historia que prometí.**

 **Unos datos curiosos antes de que empiecen la lectura:**

 **1.- Esta historia era originalmente centrada más en Umi pero terminé centrándome en Kotori.**

 **2.- La historia la venia pensando desde hace mucho, tal vez desde antes de la mayoría de las historias de LL que ya publiqué.**

 **3.- Originalmente ese OS, era "original" por así decirlo pero al estarlo escribiendo no pude evitar notar que bien podría quedar como una continuación de "Lo prometo" o tal vez una historia antes del epilogo, por eso de las alpacas... bueno lo entenderán cuando lo lean.**

 **ACLARO: No es continuación o complemento como tal pero como dije terminó así y si ustedes quieren verlo como parte de "Lo prometo" o una historia a parte es decisión suya.**

* * *

 **Una esposa desconocida.**

Despertó en un lugar desconocido, antes de si quiera poder cuestionarse o alguien un indescriptible dolor corre por todo su cuerpo emitiendo un agudo grito que alertó a quienes estaban cerca; un segundo grito ahogado en dolor se escuchó cerca, justo a su lado.

Giró su cabeza soportando el dolor sin contar las traicioneras lagrimas que escaparon, enfocó su vista en la persona que al parecer estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella o tal vez peor, una mujer de cabellera azul y ojos amarillos la veía confundida y aparentemente también soportando el dolor. No podía pronunciar palabra alguna y el solo hecho de intentarlo le provocaba un dolor agudo por todo el cuerpo y su compañera aparentemente se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, pero ¿Quién era esa mujer? Y ¿Qué había pasado? mejor dicho ¿Quién era ella?

Sin poder pensar en nada más, un grupo de médicos y enfermeras entraron en la habitación al parecer sorprendidos por verlas despiertas, o tal vez vivas. Las interrogaron con algunas preguntas pero para ambas resulto imposible si quiera pronunciar una palabra por lo que después de pruebas y revisiones simplemente se limitaron a pedirles total reposo para acelerar la recuperación.

Dos tortuosas semanas transcurrieron, al parecer suficientes para permitirle hablar, no con la fluidez que quisiera o evitar sentir como agujas eran clavadas en su garganta y pecho pero al menos lo suficiente para pedir respuestas.

— Do-doctora —Articuló soportando el dolor.

— Espera, aun estás en una etapa delicada, es mejor que no te esfuerces —La mujer de cabellos rojos y bata blanca rápidamente intentó tranquilizar a su paciente.

— ¿Quién… quién soy? —Nunca pensó que tres palabras pudieran costarle tanto esfuerzo y dolor.

La doctora suspiró.

— Como pensé, perdiste la memoria —No era una pregunta, con base en los estudios médicos que realizaba constantemente nos descartó esa posibilidad especialmente en esas dos semanas — Y supongo que tú también —Comentó refiriéndose a su otra compañera de habitación, curiosamente solo eran ellas dos.

La mujer de cabellera azul afirmó como le fue posible.

— Bueno, para comenzar tu nombre es Kotori —Dijo refiriéndose a la primera que parecía estar en mejor estado — Y el tuyo es Umi.

— Yo.

— No lo hagas —Advirtió rápidamente — Lo siento pero en su condición es mejor que no piensen en otra cosa que no sea recuperarse, si se enteran de algo y comienzan a preocuparse sería contraproducente es por esa misma razón que sus familias no tienen permitido entrar.

Kotori parecía querer preguntar algo o reclamar.

— Sé que es duro —Habló antes de que intentara continuar — Pero lo principal ahora es que ambas se recuperen, cuando sus heridas hayan sanado lo suficiente podrán verlos y preguntar lo que quieran.

Frustrada y molesta decidió obedecer, al menos ya sabía su nombre y el de su compañera de cuarto pero ¿Por qué no les dijo su apellido? También estaba tranquila de saber que tenía familia, aunque tal vez ahora estaba algo asustada de no reconocer a nadie.

Volteó a ver a la otra mujer, Umi, según dijo la doctora y ella solo veía al techo fijamente con una expresión seria, seguramente pensando en cosas iguales a ella, cuando giró la vista a ella ambas permanecieron viéndose sin decir palabras por alguna razón y de alguna forma habían aprendido a comunicarse de ese modo, de cierta manera era reconfortante para ambas, con una pequeña sonrisa mutua pudieron tranquilizarse un poco.

Más días y semanas transcurrieron, no sabía cuánto exactamente pero empezaba a volverse frustrante no poder salir.

— No… ganas nada… quejándote —Días antes Umi al fin podía hablar, como ella lo hacía al comienzo pero era muestra de mejoría.

Si no fuera por ella seguro hace mucho habría intentado huir de ese lugar, la compañía de Umi era lo único que volvía soportable toda esa tortura.

— Pero ya estoy mejor ¿Por qué no quiere decirme nada? —Se quejó con un puchero.

La otra mujer rio a tal grado de quejarse por el dolor.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupada levantándose como pudo con ayuda de muletas que por capricho pidió hasta que se rindieron avanzó hasta la otra cama — No deberías esforzarte, tú estabas peor que yo.

Si bien en un principio pensó que estaban en las mismas condiciones después se enteró que Umi estaba mucho peor, tenía mayores fracturas y en mayor número sin contar otros golpes es por eso que tiene una recuperación más lenta, pero estaba realmente sorprendida de que si ella sentía un horrible dolor al comienzo no podía imaginar como esa mujer soportó todo eso tanto tiempo, era alguien sorprendente.

— Es-estoy bien —Suspiró tratando de calmarse — Solo… tu cara… fue graciosa.

Nuevamente puso un adorable puchero en su cara y Umi hizo lo posible por no reír otra vez.

— Tienes suerte de estar convaleciente —Comentó regresando a su propia cama.

— ¿Estás molesta?

— No —Mentía, claramente era una mentira.

Estaba molesta, pero no con Umi por reírse de ella, se sentía molesta con ella y con ese sentimiento que crecía en ella. Se recostó dándole la espalda a la afligida mujer de cabellos azules, observó su ese objeto en su dedo anular con melancolía, aun no recordaba nada de su pasado y hasta donde sabia Umi tampoco pero ambas tenían muchas cosas en común además de la amnesia y múltiples heridas y una de esas era que las dos portaban anillos, el de ella solo lo vio una vez y ahora estaba confundida ya claro, molesta, ambas estaban casadas y ambas seguro tenían una familia que las esperaba, eso no podía continuar, pero también estaba la pregunta, ¿Por qué les permitían tener sus anillos? Si era un hospital lo más normal sería retirar toda la joyería y accesorios y guardarlos hasta dejarlo ¿no?

Lo que Kotori ignoraba era que su compañera de habitación se encontraba en con el mismo dilema en su cabeza.

Los días continuaban transcurriendo y aunque Umi ahora era capaz de hablar con mayor fluidez y Kotori capaz de caminar con sus muletas aun no les permitían ver a sus familias ni responder sus preguntas.

— Pero estamos bien —Refutó Kotori comenzando a perder la paciencia.

— Por ahora, pero no pienso arriesgarme a una recaída de alguna de ustedes —Respondió molesta la doctora.

— ¿Acaso hay algo que nos esté ocultado?

Esta vez fue Umi, intentaba mantener la calma pero al igual que su compañera de habitación estaba comenzando a frustrarla esa situación.

— ¿Qué es lo que no quieres decirnos? —Preguntó Kotori exigiendo respuestas.

La doctora suspiró intentando calmarse y analizar las cosas.

— Acaso —Umi calló unos segundos temiendo la respuesta a la pregunta que iba a hacer — ¿Alguien cercano a nosotras murió por el accidente?

— ¡No! —Era la primera vez que la doctora levantaba la voz con ellas por lo que las sorprendió pero esta rápidamente recuperó la calma — Perdón, no se preocupen ustedes fueron las únicas en ese accidente por lo que no tienen de que preocuparse y sus familias y amigos están bien, preocupados, pero sanos.

— Pero entonces ¿Por qué?

— Kotori, por favor confíen en mí, sé que no me recuerdan pero entre esas amigas que están preocupadas por ustedes estoy yo —Habló de la forma más sincera posible.

— ¿Usted nos conoce doctora? —Inquirió la mujer de cabellera gris sorprendida.

— Bastante bien, somos grandes amigas y fueron grandes sempai en la preparatoria, así les pido nuevamente que por favor confíen en mí.

Ninguna de las dos supo que contestar por lo que solo asintieron más tranquilas, ahora solo les quedaba asimilar lo que su doctora que resultó ser una amiga y kohai de ambas.

Los días transcurrieron sin cambios, conversaciones amenas y tranquilas, pero sin mucho que hacer en una cama de un hospital donde no puedes tener visitas por lo que era normal tomar una que otra siesta al estar aburridas. Durante una Kotori despertó al escuchar murmullos y algunos ruidos extraños, al enfocar su vista notó como Umi se removía inquieta, como si tuviera una pesadilla y después comenzó; un desgarrador grito que asustó por completo a la mujer de cabellos grises, de inmediato presionó el botón de alarma cerca de su cama antes de intentar ayudar a su compañera.

— ¡Umi-san despierta! ¡Por favor!

— ¿Sonoda-san? Por favor retírese —Una de las enfermeras tomó a Kotori alejándola de ella pero esta no se lo hacía nada fácil.

— ¡Espere, por favor déjeme ayudar! —Incluso aunque el dolor de su cuerpo y la enfermera le pidieran que se tranquilizara ella no quería hacerlo, algo le pasaba a Umi y ella quería ayudarla.

— Kotori, por favor tranquilízate —Pidió la doctora intentando calmarla sin éxito.

— ¡Pero Umi-san!

— Ella estará bien, de eso me encargo pero tienes que calmarte —Pidió inútilmente a la ahora histérica mujer — Sáquenla de la habitación —Ordenó al no ver otra solución.

— No.

Kotori negó luchando por permanecer en la habitación, irónico, siempre era la primera en pedir salir y ahora estaba usando todas sus fuerzas por estar dentro.

Fue tal vez una hora o más intentando clamar a la mujer en cama, no hubiera sido tan difícil de no ser porque aún estaba bastante delicada y viejas heridas volvieron a abrirse, sin mencionar que algunos huesos también necesitaban tratamiento.

— Vaya susto que nos diste —Regañó con alivió la doctora tratando nuevamente las heridas junto a otras dos enfermeras.

— Lo siento Maki —Dijo con calma y cansancio.

— Umi, tú —Detuvo su labor sorprendida al escuchar ese tono en ella sin mencionar que la llamó por su nombre y no se dio cuenta que presionó la herida con más fuerza de la requerida.

— Maldición Maki se supone que tienes que curarme.

— Lo siento —Se disculpó rápido ahora si enfocándose en su labor — Pero me sorprendiste, ahora entiendo el porque te pusiste así.

— Al principio creí que era una pesadilla pero al ver a Kotori tan preocupada a mi lado, todo volvió a mí —Antes de poder notarlo las lágrimas ya salían de los ojos de Umi — Sentí la perdería Maki, todo fue tan rápido, todo lo que se me ocurrió fue protegerla con mi cuerpo, debí haber escuchado a Honoka.

— Tranquila —Maki acarició su cabeza con calma — Lo lograste, la protegiste y lo más importante ambas están bien.

— Gracias.

Estaba por decir algo más pero Maki notó algo importante.

— Maldición, un sedante rápido —Pidió molesta.

— Maki ¿Qué?

— Lo siento Umi, pero estar ardiendo, necesitas descansar —Y sin darle tiempo a nada más inyectó el sedante.

Unos minutos después Maki abandonó la habitación junto con las enfermeras.

— ¿Umi-san está bien? —No esperaba que al salir se encontrara con Kotori preguntándole eso.

Observó a la enferma encargada de manera represiva y esta solo se asustó sin saber qué hacer.

— Dígame, ¿Está bien?

— Descuida ella está bien —Respondió tras un suspiro — Ahora está dormida y lo conveniente es dejarla así hasta mañana.

— Pero ¿Qué pasó?

La doctora dudó unos momentos si sería buena idea decírselo, pero tomando en cuenta el comportamiento de Kotori de las últimas semanas pensó en la mejor solución.

— Recupero la memoria.

— ¿De verdad? —Kotori parecía alegre por la noticia.

— Pero como fue tan rápido y sorpresivo, tomando en cuenta su estado actual era natural que se alterara de esa manera —Kotori bajó la vista, ella insistía en saber su pasado y ahora vio con sus propios ojos el resultado de saberlo — Algún día también recuperaras tus recuerdos, solo espero que para entonces ya estés recuperada.

Y con una señal ordenó a la enfermera regresarla al cuarto.

Kotori observó como Umi dormía plácidamente como si lo ocurrido horas atrás nunca hubiera pasado.

— Me alegró que recuerdes quien eres —Susurró antes de cerrar sus ojos, para ella también fue cansado lo ocurrido ese día.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente encontrando a su compañera de habitación despierta y observando nuevamente el techo con esa expresión seria, sonrió de forma inconsciente, con o sin memoria al parecer era la misma, se preguntó si era lo mismo para ella.

Umi volteó sorprendiéndose de ver a Kotori despierta y observándola.

— Buenos días Kotori.

— Buenos días Umi-san —La mujer hizo una expresión indescifrable — ¿Pasa algo?

— N-no, no es nada, solo el dolor de las heridas —Kotori vio a través de la mentira pero decidió fingir que le creyó — Lamento haberte asustado ayer.

— No te preocupes, lo bueno es que estás bien —Quería preguntarle sobre lo que le dijo la doctora, sobre sus recuerdos, sobre la misma Umi pero no se atrevía.

— Cuando me den de alta te llevaré al zoológico —Eso la descolocó por completo y al mismo tiempo la avergonzó, eso sonó como una cita — Siempre te gustaron las alpacas y tal vez recuerdes algo.

Escuchar lo último dejó un sentimiento de decepción en ella.

— Gracias, yo también quiero saber quién soy.

Umi volvió su vista al techo esta vez molesta.

— Lo siento —Murmuró apenas.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

— Lo siento —Repitió como si no la hubiera escuchado mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

Kotori pensó que tal vez ese _lo siento_ no era para ella.

— Te lo diré cuando recuperes tus recuerdos —Aun con lágrimas en sus ojos sonrió para ella.

Kotori quería saber ¿Por qué se disculpaba? y ¿Por qué lloraba? Pero como una especie de maldición, no podía tener respuestas hasta no recuperar su memoria.

Unas cuantas semanas más transcurrieron sin cambios notables exceptuando la salud física de ambas, ahora que Kotori era capaz de moverse con más libertad y Umi se encontraba estable la doctora encargada de ambas por fin tomó una decisión.

— A partir de hoy podrán recibir visitas —Anunció en cuanto terminó el chequeo rutinario.

— ¿De verdad?

Kotori se encontraba entre emocionada y nerviosa, aun no recordaba nada de su pasado pero tal vez podría hacerlo si veía a su familia y amistades como lo dijo Maki alguna vez.

— Si, pero serán pocas personas y no podrán verlas a todas juntas.

— ¿De verdad crees que esté bien Maki? —Preguntó Umi preocupada, no quería que Kotori sufriera algo similar a ella cuando recupere su memoria.

— No tienes de que preocuparte, eras tú quien más me preocupaba pero ahora ya no hay altos riesgos.

La mujer de cabellera gris no podía evitar esa molestia al ver lo cercanas que eran esas dos, ni en su interior, ni en el exterior.

— Quisiera que recuperara pronto la memoria —Le susurró a Umi bastante cerca cosa que solo aumentó la molestia de Kotori — Siento que tarde o temprano me quitará un bisturí y me lo clavara por la espalda.

Umi no pudo evitar voltear a ver a su compañera de cuarto la cual al verse descubierta rápidamente fingió ver a otro lado.

— Primero serán sus padres y dependiendo de eso veremos si dejamos que otras personas pasen a verlos.

Kotori quería preguntar que había de sus esposos pero tenía miedo de la respuesta e incluso de lo que ella misma llegara a pensar.

— Vendrán en una hora —Dijo por último antes de salir.

Ya casi era la hora que la doctora había dicho y Kotori se encontraba con los nervios de punta, ¿Y si no reconocía a sus padres? Bueno, era normal, pero no quería equivocarse.

— No tienes por qué estar nerviosa —Su acompañante llamó su atención — Tu madre es idéntica a ti así que no tendrás problemas para reconocerla.

Ahora que lo pensaba, la doctora dijo antes que ella era su kohai en la escuela y Umi le contó que ellas fueron compañeras de clase desde el primer año y que hicieron muchas amigas no solo de su mismo curso sino también de los superiores e inferiores como la doctora, era normal pensar que ella conociera a sus padres.

— Me gustaría poder recordar todo —Murmuró melancólica.

— No tienes por qué preocuparte, ya lo harás.

Se estaba cansando de escuchar esas palabras de la doctora, pero viniendo de Umi aún tenían efecto para calmarla.

Golpearon la puerta levemente llamando la atención de ambas.

— Con permiso.

Dos mujeres entraron a la habitación guiadas por una enfermera, una era muy similar a su compañera de cabello azul pero la diferencia eran los rasgos de una persona mayor y la otra como dijo Umi era igual a ella pero también mayor. Ambas parecían querer soltarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, madre, Minami-san —Saludó Umi con calma para evitar que ambas soltaran en llanto.

Kotori observó curiosa, entonces su apellido era Minami, aún se preguntaba porque nunca se lo dijeron.

— Por favor Umi-san sabes que puedes llamarme.

La aludida colocó el dedo índice sobre sus labios pidiéndole guardar silencio, no era buena idea que Kotori recibiera muchas noticias de golpe.

— Perdón, me deje llevar —Se disculpó entendiendo el mensaje claramente, Maki se los había explicado todo y les pidió que se abstuvieran de hablar demasiado del pasado de Kotori — Hola hija, me alegra que estés bien.

— H-hola —No sabía cómo llamarla, ¿Mamá, madre? ¿Por qué no se lo preguntó a Umi?

— Mamá está bien cariño —Kotori la vio sorprendida ¿Cómo supo lo que pensaba? — Soy tu madre, y aunque perdieras la memoria tus hábitos siguen siendo los mismos.

Se sorprendió aún más y volteo a ver su compañera esperando que ella le confirmara esas palabras, Umi solo desvió la mirada como ella lo hizo antes dándole la respuesta que buscaba.

— Por cierto Umi-san —Llamó la atención la mayor de las Minami — Muchas gracias.

— No tiene por qué hacerlo fue mi culpa que esto pasara en primer lugar.

— No fue culpa de nadie —Habló por primera vez la madre de Umi — Fue un accidente y actuaste de la mejor manera y cuyo caso las culpables fuimos nosotras, no debimos pedirles que nos visitaran con tanta insistencia.

— No, está bien, nosotras también queríamos visitarlas pero estábamos tan ocupadas.

— Señoras —Llamó a ambas la madre de Kotori haciéndoles notar que estaban hablando de más frente a su hija.

Callaron al instante y de inmediato cambiaron el tema evitando que Kotori pudiera preguntar. Al final solo ellas dos tuvieron la oportunidad de visitarla pero Kotori lejos de tener repuestas ahora tenía más preguntas y Umi evadió el tema siempre que intentaba preguntar.

Tan solo una semana después se les permitió al visita a sus amigas pero para Kotori era extraño que en todo ese tiempo las parejas de las dos no las hubieran visitado.

— Vaya susto que nos dieron —Comentó una rubia de ojos azules, se presentó como Eli.

— Menos mal que lo peor ya pasó —Dijo una mujer cabellos morados y orbes verdes con una sonrisa tranquila, le recordaba a la de su madre, se presentó como Nozomi.

— No vuelvan a darnos un susto como ese —Regañó de forma infantil la autonombrada Honoka, de ojos azules y cabellera jengibre.

A Kotori le causaba cierta gracia esa alocada mujer.

— Pero ¿De verdad perdieron la memoria? —Preguntó curiosa.

— Honoka —Reprendió la rubia molesta.

Kotori se deprimió por aun no recordar nada.

— No hay por qué deprimirse, estamos aquí para ayudarlas después de todo somos amigas —La reconfortante aura de Nozomi era bastante convincente.

Umi no se molestó en ocultar sus celos para Nozomi, que solo sonrió divertida.

— Aun así, realmente me sorprendí cuando Maki-chan nos contó sobre ustedes y el cómo estando inconscientes y en tales condiciones se negaron a abrir sus manos para que les quitaran sus anillos —Comentó Honoka de la nada.

— ¡Honoka! —Está vez fueron tanto Eli como Umi quienes la regañaron.

— Entonces, era por eso —La mujer de cabellos grises volteó a ver a la mujer Sonoda.

— Honoka, mejor no digas nada desde ahora —Aconsejó la rubia temiendo que la descuidada mujer dijera algo realmente inapropiado.

Tal vez debió pedirle salir de la habitación en ese momento.

— Solo estaba aliviada, después de todo Umi-chan pasó mucho para conseguir esos anillos.

— ¡Honoka! —Gritaron tan fuerte que alertaron a las enfermeras y Umi terminó lamentando haber levantado tanto la voz, su cuerpo sufrió las consecuencias.

Kotori confundida no sabía que hacer o decir, ¿Acaso esa Honoka estaba diciendo que Umi y ella estaban casadas? Si eso era cierto entonces eso explicaría muchas cosas, como ¿Por qué nunca les mencionaron sus apellidos al principio? ¿Por qué nunca recibieron visita de sus parejas? ¿Por qué la madre de Umi la trataba de esa manera? Con algo de temor por llevarse una decepción o hacerse ideas extrañas ella misma se quitó el anillo mientras el resto estaban distraídas por Umi.

— Sonoda Umi —Murmuró al ver el nombre escrito en la parte interna del anillo.

Casi de forma inmediata un fuerte dolor de cabeza la obligó a doblarse y sostener sus cabeza, varias imágenes de una boda venían a su cabeza, sus padres, los de Umi, sus amigas, incluso la doctora y otras más que no recordaba la saludaban y felicitaban, a su lado sujetando su mano, estaba ella, la misma Umi sonriéndole y diciendo algo que no comprendía o recordaba.

Gritó debido al intenso dolor y de inmediato fue a ella a quien le dieron prioridad, Umi parecía estar estable y solo fue un pequeño susto; no supo que paso después, había perdido la conciencia.

Algunas horas habían pasado, las luces del hospital estaban encendidas y la hora de visitas había terminado hace mucho, lentamente Kotori abría sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz.

— Kotori, ¿Estás bien? —Y al lado de su cama Umi estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas sujetando su mano y su mirada llena de preocupación, precia haber estado así mucho tiempo.

— Lo recordé —Susurró intentando despabilarse — Recordé, nuestra boda.

— Kotori —Exclamó Umi con emoción.

— Pero solo eso —Y nuevamente comenzó a llorar con frustración — No puedo recordar nada más.

— Está bien, tranquila —Como pudo la abrazó para reconfortarla — No tienes por qué recordar todo ahora, poco a poco.

— Pero —Sollozó, ella quería recordarlo todo ya.

— Umi tiene razón —Habló tranquila Maki entrando a la habitación — Forzarlo podría terminar igual o peor de lo que pasó está tarde, es mejor que te lo tomes con calma.

Ahora no podía ni quería protestar, sencillamente ese incidente le dejó una dura lección y mentiría si dijera que no tiene miedo del dolor que sufriría si recupera todos sus recuerdos juntos.

Sintió la mano de Umi acariciar su cabeza consolándola, al parecer no se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a temblar.

— Descuida —Susurró sin dejar sus caricias — Prometí que siempre te protegería y siempre lo haré.

Se dejó envolver nuevamente en los brazos de su esposa, ciertamente no recordaba casi nada de su pasado, pero si recordaba las palabras de Umi, las mimas que le dijo el día de su boda y las que las han mantenido juntas incluso cuando eran unas completas desconocidas encerradas en un hospital, tal vez el accidente no le quitó la vida a un ser querido pero el solo hecho de casi hacerlo debió ser horrible, ahora comprendía porque Umi estaba tan alterada cuando recuperó sus recuerdos.

— Gracias —Está vez fue ella quien rodeó el cuerpo de su esposa intentando no lastimarla — Gracias por cumplir tu palabra y gracias, por no abandonarme.

— Nunca lo haré.

Como doctora Maki consideraba que el solo hecho de salir viva una de ellas de ese accidente de carretera era un milagro el ver que ambas estaban vivas y recuperándose no sabía cómo catalogarlo, pero de algo estaba segura y eso era que sí lograron superar tanto en el pasado y esta crisis era porque siempre estuvieron juntas y seguramente no tendrían problemas con los obstáculos que aún les esperan.

Lástima que no podía decir lo mismo de Honoka, en cuanto Umi fuera dada de alta estaba segura que sería carne muerta, bueno, ella se lo buscó.

* * *

 **¿Alguna vez han sentido como el solo respirar duele como si te cortaran en todo el cuerpo? ¿No? que afortunados... muy bien, antes de irme otras cosas que aclarar, soy de México, no, no fui afectado por el terremoto, de hecho vivo en "zona segura" por así decirlo, es muy raro que haya sismos donde vivo, por lo que preguntar si estoy bien es algo... bueno, ustedes saben... pero si se trata de frustración por no recordar cosas de eso si tengo mucha experiencia, por que si he de ser sincero, releo cada historia que escribo y pienso "¿De verdad lo escribí?" porque cuando termino la historia mi mente queda en blanco como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, también en mi vida diaria suelo olvidar muchas cosas... ¿La ventaja? puedo releer historias, mangas y ver animes y disfrutarlo como si fuera la primera vez :3**

 **Ahora si, se preguntaran ¿Qué hay del tercer OS? como dije antes, ese posiblemente no este listo a tiempo pero intentaré terminarlo para ponerlo después...**

 **Y sobre todo, Feliz cumpleaños a la waifu!**


End file.
